Rise of Rikkai
by ChordOverstreetFan
Summary: Being forced to perform at a school talent show kick-starts a career in entertainment that neither of these boys expected or even wanted. Follow Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya, Niou Masaharu, and Yagyuu Hiroshi as they learn the ins and outs of being idols. When you're mentored by STARISH, what could possibly go wrong? It's bound to be a bumpy ride. NO ROMANCE.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER:** ChordOverstreetFan does not own any of the music featured in this fanfiction. She does not own Rikkai Young Kan, STARISH, HEAVENS, or Quartet Night nor does she own Prince of Tennis and Uta no Prince-sama. The only thing that she owns is a smartphone with all of Rikkai Young Kan's music on it. No copyright infringement is intended.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This prologue will be a little bit reminiscent of the opening episode of each season of _Uta no Prince-sama_. This was done intentionally so that one will know what is to come. You will know that the story is about to come to a close when you see this scenario again, minus the boys remembering their lives before becoming Rikkai Young Kan. There will be no romance in this particular story because I feel like that it is unnecessary. If I manage to actually finish this story, and you guys want me to make a sequel, then the sequel will have romance. An OC request will be posted after the epilogue in that case. I might even make one for Aozu (Fuji, Tezuka, Oishi, and Echizen) after the sequel if the sequel happens. _The idea for this story was inspired by **bluebutterfly22**._ Also, you'll notice that this prologue is written in present tense - that does not mean that the rest of the story will be in present tense.

* * *

A loud voice rings throughout the arena, "Alright, everybody! Get ready for the one and only RIKKAI YOUNG KAN!"

_OH YEAH OH READY? IT'S A SHOW TIME!  
yume noyouna butai heto shoutai  
sou koko kara wa IT'S joushouTIME!_

The four members of Rikkai Young Kan begin to come out one-by-one.

_mei ni haji nu shouhai_

Marui Bunta slides onto the stage wearing a dark grey long-sleeved shirt and black denim jeans.

_iza kakugo shina PRETTY GIRLS ichirentakushou de iko uze  
mou junbi dekiteruka ? imamade ijou no baitaritei  
GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!_

Niou Masaharu jumps onto the stage wearing a black t-shirt, with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath it, and a pair of dark rinse skinny jeans.

_GUN-GUN ni teri tsukeru reppuu ga fuki tsukeru  
seikou nitsunagatteru oikaze daro?  
ZEN-ZEN asobi tari nai kanjou ga yamera renai  
hanpa na kirameki ja yamerarenai_

Kirihara Akaya comes out in a black t-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans.

_sou takusanno yume wo kanae tekitakeredo konnamonjanai  
doushiyoumonaku mune ga moe terukara…wakarudaro?_

Yagyuu Hiroshi finally comes out wearing a black wife beater as well as dark rinse skinny jeans.

_kakugo shina PRETTY GIRLS ichirentakushou de iko uze  
mou junbi dekiteruka ? imamade ijou no baitaritei  
GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO!_

The composer, Uruyama Shiita, is hanging out backstage making sure nothing goes wrong with the instrumentals. This could possibly be the most important performance of their careers. They would be the only group associated with Shining Saotome, other than STARISH, to receive the revered Uta Prince Brand New Award. The fact that the four members of Rikkai Young Kan were his senpai-tachi only made him more determined to make sure tonight went perfectly.

_BANG-BANG to iga mi ai sainou ha mitome ai  
acchikocchito michi wo arui tekita  
DAI-TAN na kosei tachi katte nishiterukedo  
daiji na okusoko de tsunagatteru_

As they sing their hearts out, each member thinks back to when their lives were simpler–well, as simple as their lives could have been as members of the favorite to win the national championship for middle school tennis.

_naa koushite deae ta suteki na guuzen wosekkakudakara  
daiji ni sodate tainosa honki nanda…shaku dakedo_

Akaya remembers vowing to eventually defeat Rikkaidai's three demons during his freshman year. Even though it will take longer than planned, he still has every intention of fulfilling that vow. There was no way he was just going to give up after the hellish training he went through as one of the tennis regulars.

Akaya also remembers being treated like a baby by his captain…that's one thing he will definitely NOT miss about being one of Rikkaidai's tennis regulars.

What Akaya will miss is his sister's homemade cookies after every tennis practice. Hmm…there's a thought, maybe he can get her to bake him a few dozen before tour starts.

_tamerauna SPECIAL GIRLS isshindoutai de iko uze  
hora haipe su no RUN & GUN nori okure runayo kono name  
GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!_

Bunta remembers making Jackal buy him cakes in order to keep up his stamina whenever he had to play a tennis match. He can remember conning Shiita into becoming Rikkai Young Kan's composer–well, he remembers Akaya conning him into it at the very least. He remembers the band's first dance lesson with his cousin Tokiya and subsequently being put into boot camp with Quartet Night when STARISH was unable to help.

He also remembers all the laps Sanada would assign during the time that Yukimura was hospitalized.

_YEAH OH YEAH C'MON! EVERYBODY SAY!  
mune tataku rizumu ni nose miwo makase koe wo awa se  
sakebi dase doujini issei  
40…30…15…LOVE!  
OI! OI! OI! ALRIGHT! OI! OI!_

Masaharu remembers pranking every member of the tennis team, including the captain and vice-captain; he even remembers the pranks he would pull on each of his band mates. He remembers getting his younger brother and older sister to help him set up each of his pranks. He might have gotten into a bit of trouble for doing so, but at least he was trying to bond with his family, wasn't he?

Hiroshi remembers being dragged to STARISH and HEAVENS concerts by his baby sister who was not allowed to go alone. He mentally grimaces at the fact that his parents will most likely make him take her to those concerts even more now that he has the means to actually get tickets before they sell out more often than before.

_horatsuitekina SOUL MATE  
ikkiichiyuu sae tanoshi i  
iza hashiri dase AUDIENCE  
isshinfuran ni mezasu toki  
mou youi dekitendaro? tomoni iku tameno jounetsu  
GIMME GIMME FOREVER, READY GO!  
bibitsu temo nagei temo hajimaranai  
yoyuu daro mirai ha  
GIMME GIMME DREAMER, READY GO_

After singing the last verse of their new song, the young group of boys grinned at the audience. As the youngest member of the group, Akaya was allowed to close the show, "Thank you, everyone!"

The announcer's voice once again came through the intercom, "The judges will now deliberate who shall win the Uta Prince Brand New Award!"


	2. How It Began

**MARUI BUNTA**

I was running through the school hallways when I heard Jackal yell, "Marui, look out!"

I turned around to reply and ended up losing my footing, causing my body to fall backwards. I felt myself knock into something, and if I hadn't felt it–well, then, I definitely heard something crash to the floor. I got up to see just what I had hit.

It was one of the school's many trophy cases.

"Marui Bunta!"

I could already hear teachers yelling at me.

"Marui Bunta!"

And there it was again.

"Marui Bunta, in my office–NOW!"

Holy shit, it's not my imagination. I picked up my bag that must have fallen off my shoulder when I crashed into the trophy case and started walking towards the headmaster's office–but not before replying, "I'm going, so you can stop yelling already."

I started running to the office before he could start yelling at me even more.

***In the headmaster's office***

I tuned out the headmaster's monologue until I heard, "You have two options, here: sit in detention for three weeks or be suspended from the tennis team for the same amount of time."

There is no way in hell that I would ever willingly submit myself to Sanada's suspension punishments. I quickly responded to the headmaster, "I'll take the detention."

* * *

**KIRIHARA AKAYA**

I quickly ran into the classroom. I sat down and stared at my desk after taking my notebook out in hopes that my teacher didn't notice me coming in late. He's usually going over the math assignment at this time, anyway.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see my teacher's torso. I looked up further to see the look on his face. I gulped. The glare in his eyes was enough to tell me that I was going to be in trouble…especially since I have no excuse this time since there was no tennis practice yesterday or this morning.

I had hoped that I could just take over cleaning duty for the whole week, but his words quickly shot down that idea.

"Detention for the rest of the week, Kirihara-kun."

* * *

**NIOU MASAHARU**

"Please don't do this Niou-kun."

"Why? Puri."

"Because every time you do something like this, I get punished too."

"That's only during tennis practice, puri. The headmaster won't punish you for this, puri."

*SPLAT*

Yagyuu and I stopped our conversation to look towards the scene of my glorious prank. The headmaster was covered in fish guts–some of my best work if I say so myself.

**YAGYUU HIROSHI**

Uh oh.

The headmaster was coming our way. I suppose that Niou-kun's obnoxiously loud cackling clued him into who the culprit was.

"One month's detention starting today, Niou-kun."

I let out a breath of relief when the headmaster turned to walk away after issuing Niou-kun's punishment.

Niou-kun snorted, "I told you so, puri."

He spoke too soon. Before the headmaster got to the bathroom to clean himself, Yanagi managed to see Niou-kun's prank and said, "Yagyuu and Niou are notorious for switching places when people least expect it."

At Yanagi's declaration, the headmaster turned around and glared at me and uttered the same punishment for me as he had Niou-kun.

* * *

***In the detention room***

**MARUI BUNTA**

Let's see who's here today. There's me, Bakaya, Yagyuu, Niou–wait, what?! How did Yagyuu land himself in detention? That guy's picture might as well be listed as teacher's pet in an encyclopedia or dictionary. So how the fuck is he in detention right now?

"This is your entire fault, Niou-kun."

Ah! That explains everything. Someone must have figured out that they switch places all the time–well, either that or somebody told on them when Niou was getting punished.

The opening and closing of the door signaled that the teacher supervising today's detention had just walked in.

I looked up to see the music teacher. With a grin on my face, I screamed, "Konnichiwa, Masami-sensei!"

She quickly looked at us and must have spotted me. Before saying anything to me, she looked between me, Bakaya, Niou, and Yagyuu. She pursed her lips and asked, "Aren't all of you in the tennis club?"

The four of us nodded in response to her questions.

She crossed her arms at us, "Your club is the only one that has yet to sign up for the talent show. You know it's a requirement for all clubs to participate, right?"

After her statement, Bakaya said, "Yukimura-buchou and Sanada-fukubuchou said that the tennis team was excused from that."

Masami-sensei shook her head and replied, "I'm afraid that they were mistaken, Kirihara-kun. Yukimura-kun and Sanada-kun are excused from participation themselves because of the circumstances but that does not mean that the tennis team in and of itself would also be excused."

I raised my hand at her statement, "If I volunteer to participate, will my detention sentence be shortened?"

She smiled at me and said, "I'll see what I can do but I don't see why it shouldn't. You didn't purposely knock down that trophy case, after all. I saw you lose your footing when talking to Kuwahara-kun."

The headmaster then walked in and turned towards us, "So I hear that Marui-kun has volunteered to participate in this year's talent show for the tennis team. Well, unfortunately, each club is required to send at least three or four people to participate in the talent show, or the entire club is suspended for the year."

At the headmaster's statement, the rest of my detention buddies (Bakaya, Yagyuu, and Niou) said, "We'll do it."

Masami-sensei clapped her hands and said, "Splendid! Then you can use the rest of your detention today to figure out what you will do for the talent show–as a group or as individuals."

The headmaster nodded and added onto Masami-sensei's statement, "And after today, you can consider all of your detentions lifted."

After talking to us, the headmaster and Masami-sensei both walked out of the detention room.

* * *

**KIRIHARA AKAYA**

When the old people walked out, I asked my teammates, "So what are we doing for this thing?"

Niou-senpai grinned, "Comedy act."

Marui-senpai rolled his eyes and said, "That might work for you and Yagyuu but what are me and Bakaya supposed to do."

I scowled, "I'm not a baka…"

Yagyuu-senpai sighed, "I personally don't care what any of us do."

Marui-senpai seemed to be getting impatient because he said, "That's it. I'll just call my cousin and ask him what to do."

Niou-senpai snorted, "And how will that help, exactly?"

Marui-senpai grinned and said, "You would be surprised."

* * *

**MARUI BUNTA**

Ah, the perks of being related to celebrities–even if most people don't know you're related to them.

I took out my phone and dialed my cousin Tokiya's cellphone number. When my phone was trying to connect to his phone, I put it on speaker.

"_Moshi moshi."  
_  
"I need help."

_"Hello to you too, Bunta-kun."  
_  
"My teammates and I kind of got forced into participating in our school's talent show so we need help deciding on what we'll do for it."

_"Isn't it against the rules to get professional help?"  
_  
"No, it's against the rules for professionals to participate–there's a difference."

_"What's something you're all good at?"  
_  
"Niou, Bakaya, and I are all decent singers. I'm not sure about Yagyuu, though."

_"Then sing! If that Yagyuu kid ends up being THAT bad, me and the guys might be able to help…hey, leave Haruka alone…bastards."  
_  
"Umm…what was that just now?"

_"That stupid Nagi was annoying Haruka again. The kid just doesn't understand that Haruka doesn't want to work with him, Eiichi, or Kira…ungrateful brat…if it weren't for us, they would have been disbanded awhile ago."  
_  
"Aren't they from HEAVENS?"

_"Yes, and I have to hang up now because Ren's hitting on Haruka again…he's the only one that can't seem to remember that Haruka and I are dating now."_

"Okay…you do that."

_"Good luck with the talent show, by the way. I'll see if the guys and I are free that day…and if you do decide to sing, let me know. I'll convince Haruka to write something just for you if you can't find a composer on your own."  
_  
"Don't do that…please."

_"Fine, but I seriously am hanging up now."_

Niou looked at me and said, "Your cousin is in STARISH, isn't he?"

I nodded, "Yes, and if you were paying attention to what he was saying then you should be able to figure out who he is too."

Niou nodded and Yagyuu asked, "Is it the red head?"

I shook my head and asked, "Don't you have a baby sister?" I paused and then added, "Ask her which one is dating STARISH's composer."

Yagyuu rolled his eyes, "Fine."

Bakaya snorted, "Ichinose Tokiya. Onee-chan has been practically in love with him since he debuted as HAYATO."

I chuckled, "Too bad for her, then. Tokiya plans on proposing to Haruka soon."

Bakaya laughed, "Now I can finally get her to shut up about him."

I replied, "Good for you, then. Tell her that I'll put in a good word for her with the others if she promises not to act like a fangirl…even though Kuruso Syo and Shinomiya Natsuki are taken by each other, so it's fine to fangirl over them since I know it will be impossible for her with those two."

He rolled his eyes, "I'll be sure to let her know, then."

Niou clapped his hands to get our attention. "Now that you guys are done talking about seaweed head's sister, let's get back to this stupid talent show thing. If we're taking the idol's advice, what are we going to call our makeshift boy-band here?"

Bakaya answered, "Rikkai Young Kan. Everyone says that we're the most childish people on the tennis team anyway–no offense, Marui-senpai.

I shrugged and responded, "Eh…I know it's true anyway…even if I am the oldest person on the team."


	3. INTRERLUDE - Can Yagyuu Sing?

**NO POV**

Marui Bunta, Kirihara Akaya, Yagyuu Hiroshi, and Niou Masaharu all walked onto the tennis courts to meet up with their vice-captain, Sanada Genichirou.

Sanada glared at them and said, "You're all late."

Marui rolled his eyes and replied, "We had detention and pretty much got forced into that stupid school talent show."

Right then, Yanagi walked by and announced, "There is a 98% chance that Marui volunteered upon hearing that the tennis club had neglected to sign anyone up for the school showcase."

Marui's eye twitched and he chortled, "Shut up!"

Sanada coughed, "If you're being forced into this, then I suppose I'll have to talk to Yukimura about how to schedule YOUR practices. But I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we expect you to win."

Kirihara panicked, "But how?! Not all of us are Marui-senpai!"

Sanada raised his eyebrow and asked, "How would being Marui help in anyway?"

Yanagi answered Sanada's question before Marui could open his mouth, "My data says that Marui's mother is the twin sister of Ichinose Miyuki, the mother of Ichinose Tokiya who was formerly known as HAYATO."

Marui groaned, "Did you have to say that out loud? What if there were girls nearby?!"

Yanagi replied, "But there aren't any…I have more sense than to declare something as 'scandalous' as that out loud with gossip mongers around."

Marui muttered, "At least Niou, Yagyuu, and Bakaya already knew…"

Sanada spoke up once more, "Yanagi, make sure that NOBODY outside of the tennis regulars ever learns of that information. More fangirls would get in the way of our tennis practice."

Yanagi nodded, "Agreed. On another note, what are Marui, Akaya, Niou, and Yagyuu even doing for the school showcase?"

Marui grinned, "Singing. We thought it would take up less of our tennis time if we just did one act as a group of four–music pretty much runs in my family, and I'm sure Niou and Bakaya can hold a tune."

Yanagi pondered for a moment before saying, "Then I recommend that the tennis regulars go out for karaoke after practice today so we have an idea of how all four of you sound like…especially since you did not mention Yagyuu at all."

Niou finally made himself known, "Puri."

* * *

***Some karaoke box in Kanagawa***

"_Kono sora no tsuzuku hate ni wa  
Daisuke na hito ga matter  
Aisuru subete wo todoke ni yukunda  
Mamori tsuzukerunda shikkari to  
Aruki tsuzukerunda mirai made  
NANA…NANA…NANA…"_

Marui finished his song on a high note.

Sanada snorted, "Well, you clearly don't need any help. Akaya, you're up next."

Akaya nervously grabbed the microphone from Marui. He looked through the song selection and chose to sing "Time Has Come." As the lyrics started to appear on the screen, Akaya took a deep breath and began singing. He managed to gain confidence as the song progressed and was able to finish off strong.

"_Ima gekokujyou afureru kanjyou  
Koko wa senjyou ore no chousenjyou."_

Yanagi tapped his pen against his notebook for a few seconds before saying, "A little pitchy but that wasn't too bad."

Niou started to sing "Bluest Sky" before anyone else was asked to perform. In his mind, it was better to just get it over with. Like Marui said, he could at least hold a tune so he didn't have too much trouble getting through the song.

"_Get down, ore wa kaze no youni  
Freedom, dare ni mo shibararenai  
Atsui kimochi, fuki nuketara  
Bravery, Jiyuu wa kono te no naka  
Kakakutonbuze. Everybody, let's try!  
Ready? 3, 2, 1, GO!"_

Yanagi and Sanada looked at one another.

Sanada sighed, "At least I think he hit the right notes."

Yanagi nodded, "You would be correct but it should be good enough of a starting point." Then, he looked at Yagyuu and said, "You're up."

Yagyuu took the microphone from Niou and quickly located a song. As Yagyuu sang the song, Marui's eyes widened in shock. Kirihara was covering his ears and whimpering while Niou was grinding his teeth and clenching his fists so he wouldn't do anything to Yagyuu that he might regret–Yagyuu is still his doubles partner, after all.

Sanada finally did what everyone wanted to do and screamed at Yagyuu, "Shut up, already! You're making my ears bleed!"

Kirihara turned to Marui and begged, "Call him–NOW!"

Marui immediately took out his phone to call his cousin.

* * *

**MARUI BUNTA**

I dialed Tokiya's number before Bakaya could start crying, making sure to put it on speaker.

"_What is it now?"_

"Yagyuu can't sing."

"_It can't be that bad."_

"But it IS that bad."

"_Where are you? Otoya insists that we all go there now."_

"Box R."

"_How am I supposed to know where that is?"_

"There's only one place in Kanagawa that specializes in karaoke…just go there and ask where it is."

"_Fine, make me do all the work. If he's as bad as you say he is, though, I'd get some ear plugs for you and your friends so that you don't have to hear him again when we get there."_

He hung up before I could reply.

I looked at my teammates and asked, "Does anyone want to go and buy ear plugs?"

Jackal jumped off of his seat and yelled, "I'll do it! Come on, Akaya!" Before Bakaya could answer, Jackal grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the room.

Sanada looked at me and asked, "What was that phone call about?"

I answered, "Tokiya told me to call him if Yagyuu ended up being really bad at singing."

He rolled his eyes and responded with another question, "Do you really think that he can help?"

I shrugged and replied, "They've been known to make the impossible, possible, in the past…I don't see why it can't work now."

* * *

***An hour later***

Bakaya and Jackal came back a little over forty minutes ago. Just as I was about to suggest that we all head home, my phone rang. I answered it to hear my cousin on the other line.

"_Sorry it's taking so long. We keep getting stopped by fans and I have to keep Ren away from Haruka."_

"Well, hello to you too, Tokiya. How far away are you guys anyway?"

"_We're right outside but it's taking a while to get through all the fans that have crowded around us. Plus, Ren insists on taking a picture with every fan that comes up to us. That's not including the fact that Kurusu decided to bring Ai, Reiji, Kurosaki, and Camus along with us."_

"Who are those last four again?"

"_Quartet Night…when Otoya found out I would be helping you with your show, he thought we should bring them to help out with the dancing Kurusu just thought they could help with vocals too."_

"Yagyuu needs all the help he can get."

"_Right…well, we're right outside your karaoke box–now open the door so I can hang up!"_

He hung up on me before I could respond to him. When I saw that everyone was firmly seated, I walked over to the door and let my cousin and his friends/colleagues into the room.

Mikaze Ai was the first person outside of STARISH to walk in. He took a look around the room and said, "So this is what a karaoke box looks like…"

Then, Camus and Kurosaki Ranmaru walked in wordlessly. Kotobuki Reiji followed them in and asked, "So where's the tone deaf kid?"

I pointed to Yagyuu in response to his question.

Kurosaki-san walked over to Yagyuu and ordered, "Start singing, now!"

I have no idea what Yagyuu sounded like that time around because I had already put in the ear plugs, but it didn't seem good based on my cousin's expression. Camus had to shove a sandwich into Yagyuu's mouth to get him to stop singing.

I took out my ear plugs to hear Tokiya say, "We've got a lot of work today."


End file.
